thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gangreen Gang z
A nasty group of trouble makers, made up of Ace (エース Ēsu), Snake (スネーク Sunēku), Lil Arturo (リトル・アートロ Ritoru Āturo), Grubber (グラバー Gurabā) and Big Billy (ビッグ・ビリー Biggu Birī). Members Ace Appearance Personality is bossy and rude. Snake Appearance he dresses as a sailor. Personality Abilities he can make his enemies to sleep by massaging them on the leg. Weakness Lil Arturo Appearance Personality Weakness Abilities he is very fast Grubber Appearance Personality Abilities grubber can transform into anyone he wants, but his eyes remain the same and his touge out. Weakness grubber get sick when riding on a motorcycle. Big Billy Appearance Personality he likes food a lot. Abilities he has super strength Weakness History in episode "Gangreen Gang part 1", they crash in a restaurant, they ordered what they want and ace puts a fake cockroach on the salad. he then complains to the manager that there is a roach in his salad and demands free food. blossom, bubbles and buttercup appear and tell them that they saw ace put the fake roach, the manager ask the gangrene gang to leave but they start making trouble. the girls transform and fight the them. the girls take them to the lab and the professor use the chemical z ray on them, as it has no effect peach sniff them as if they ever attack the girls would know. the girls return them back at the street and tell them to don't do anything bad and they promise. after the girls left, ace wants to still fight the girls but the other members are unwilling except snake. their target is buttercup and plans to get her at the stadium. in episode "Gang greengang part 2", at the stadium while buttercup was watching the game, ace tells his group that his plan to attack her. plan A failed to plan B then plan C. the gang greengang starts trouble in the stadium. buttercup fights with The Gang greengang z and she defeat them easy without blossom and bubbles help. the gang greengang fly up in the sky then later on a tree. in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", at the small restaurant, the gang green gang are there as their boss, Ace was drinking and eating a lot when mojo and fuzzy lumpkins appeared, who are all depressed. ace explains his story of when he and the gang spray paint townsvile and the powerpuff girls z fight them very easily, they weren't the only one to be defeated by them as the other villains tell their stories as well. mojo, the gang green gang, and fuzzy all get drunk and pay for the bill, they realized that they should work together the beat the powerpuff girls z. the next day, mojo attack again the city with his mojo robo and the girls arrived, but mojo wasn't alone when the gang green gang appeared along with fuzzy. the powerpuff girls z struggle to fight the villains as they get the advantage. they powerpuff girls z are forced to be in a rocket where mojo sent them to space. in episode "monster tag battle! part 2", mojo, fuzzy, and the gangrene gang are continuing terrorizing townsvile like before, mojo announce himself to be leader of the group, but the other villains don't treat him as one. mojo began to fight with them and the powerpuff girls z return from space, they prepare to fight but mojo was mistreated by snake and soon, he pick a fight with him. the other villains started to fight each other and the powerpuff girls z attack them, sending the villains to space. Relationships Mojo z in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", mojo and snake take part on the mojo robo, with mojo(top) handling machinery and snake (bottom) has his massage skills to help him use the robot. mojo fights with snake due to snakes loyalty of calling ace, leader. Fuzzy Lumpkins in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", little Arturo and big billy with fuzzy together use the "Big revolution!", big billy grabs fuzzy, who was grabbing on to little Arturo and throws them at buttercup. little Arturo (speed), fuzzy (strength), and big billy (power) successfully hurt buttercup. but the second time was a failure when buttercup hit little Arturo at the right time, causing the villains to fight each other. Relationships of the members in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", Ace and gubber work to together as they are on motorcycles. bubbles was confuse as another Ace, who was gubber in transformation. bubbles was hurt during the battle. Trivia .In later episodes of the dub, the remaining members had their names changed as well, respectively Ace, Big Billy, Arturo, and Grubber to Bobby Green, Big Boy, Weevil, and Lunk. .In the English dub, Snake's name changed to Ivy, and changed into a female. .working together the gang greengang use their attack, "Ultra Green Shot!", ace holds the soccer ball while big billy holds snake and grubber holds little Arturo and both throw two of them in the air, snake kicks little Arturo and he kick the ball to the ground then ace kicks the ball to the enemy. The Gangreen Gang z